Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... "Hey, girl. Whats up? Why are you sad all of a sudden? Is is about Draco?" "I don't know," said the hatchling. "He's all mean to me all of a sudden..." Icewish ♥ 01:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "What did he say?" Asodak asked. "Nothing, he just ignored me..." said Glacialis. Icewish ♥ 01:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Asodak thought for a moment, "Hang on, I'll go have a word with him." she said before turning around to fly back, "Do you want to come?" she asked. Glacialis shook her head. Icewish ♥ 02:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Alright, I'll be back soon. Dont go too far away, we dont need any more incidents around here." Asodak said. She nodded. Icewish ♥ 02:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hello!" Sila flew over. "May I help?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Why is Draco mean to me?" asked Glacialis. Icewish ♥ 03:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Mean to yo- What?" Sila asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Never mind..." said Glacialis. Several months later... Eros padded into the den where Avi Luna sat next to four eggs. They were about to hatch. Icewish ♥ 03:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sila poked her head in. "I love new hatchlings." she said gleefully to herself. ---- Twilight and Drayden excitedly talked about the hatchlings. ------- Kaida scraped her claws over the rocks as she trained. ---- Shen read his ancient book of myths. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Asodak smiled as she poked her head in as well, "I think hatchlings are so cute." she said. There were four hatchlings in total, two she-dragons and two male dragons. The she-dragons were named Aqua Rosa and Nix Luna, the male dragons were named Nox Crystallos and Gelu Rex. Icewish ♥ 03:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Aww!" Asodak cooed at the sight of the adorable little baby dragons. Avi Luna smiled happily. Aqua Rosa walked over to Asodak, her legs were weak and shaky due to being a newborn hatchling. Icewish ♥ 03:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Asodak lowered her head to the height of the hatchling. Aqua Rosa put her hands on Asodak's nose and clung to her snout. Asodak lifted her head about 8 inches off the ground and Aqua Rosa still clung to Asodak's nose. She chuckled softly at Aqua Rosa's behavior an set her down. Aqua Rosa ran off to see her brothers and sisters. Icewish ♥ 03:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Draco called a meeting. "Glacialis, your old enough to be a halfwing," he murmured from High????.17:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Nix Luna tried to fly, but failed. 21:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Glacialis nodded. Icewish ♥ 22:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Asodak noticed the small amount of prey in the camp, and slithered through the air to ask her queen for permission to hunt. "Sila, my queen, with you permission, i would want to take out a hunting party." she asked. "But we don't have hunting parties..." said Glacialis. Icewish ♥ 00:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Asodak scratched her chin, "May i go flying?" she asked. "You have to ask to fly?" asked Glacialis, confused. Icewish ♥ 00:11, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Sila nodded. "If hunting is what you request, you may go. You can bring a couple other dragons with you." she said. ----- Kaida snarled as she missed the moving target. Twilight narrowed her eyes. ------ Drayden and Eclipse talked. ------ Shen flew over his temple. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Can I come?" asked Glacialis to Asodak. Icewish ♥ 23:15, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Two dragons flew into the Sky Ruler camp, holding one pearl like object each. They looked very different from any other dragon the tribe had seen before. Icewish ♥ 23:41, December 20, 2012 (UT Draco blinked at Clacialis left. ''I'll make her a halfwing when she returns ''he thought.Silverstar 17:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" said one of the dragons She spoke with a very strange accent. Icewish ♥ 17:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan